Mi único deseo
by Cintia Sand
Summary: Una profunda excitación se apodero de el, cuando atravesó el umbral. La venganza que lo atería por siglos iba a ser consumada. La envidia en la que se había convertido, clamaba por ser sesgada.One shot. Lean!


Hola! bueno, no hay inspiracion ;-;. Asi que aqui les traigo un pequeño one shot, bastante raro que tenia escrito. Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews que hagan que mis musos vuelvan xD.

**Advertencias:** Tiene yaoi y un poco de lemon. El paring es sorpresa P

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece.

Saludos

Cintia Elric

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi unico deseo**

La madera de los escalones crujía débilmente, ante el peso leve de pies pequeños. El dueño de aquellas pisadas aun no había cumplido ocho años, y se estremecía ante el sentimiento de culpa que llenaba su pecho. No era un remordimiento inocente, natural en cualquier niño que realiza una travesura de la que se arrepiente…era un remordimiento de adulto. Un pecado. Afortunadamente además de tales sentimientos tenía una voluntad admirable, casi peligrosa. Bastaba que se alojara en su mente un objetivo lo suficientemente fuerte y era capaz de todo. El fuego precoz ardía en los ojos dorados, redondos y grandes. Dulces, pero a la vez brillantes de desafío.

Era, quizás ese fuego implícito, lo que había atraído la atención del homúnculo. Había rastreado los pasos de su padre por años, para encontrarse con esa alejada casita en el bosque donde el bastardo había tenido dos hijos. El primer día que estuvo allí, los vio jugar con su madre. Apretó el puño con tal fuerza, que pronto vio la sangre fluir de el, sangre corrupta en la que aun había un atisbo de su origen…

Esperó a la noche…Si hubiera sido por el ingresaba a la casa en ese mismo instante y los descuartizaba sin pestañear. Pero Dante lo mataría si provocaba un escándalo, bastaba que los eliminase mientras dormían...

Una profunda excitación se apodero de el, cuando atravesó el umbral. La venganza que lo atería por siglos iba a ser consumada. La envidia en la que se había convertido, clamaba por ser sesgada. Odio, excitación. Ya no tendría nada que envidiarles a esos cuerpos que pronto se desasirían en su poder. Sin darse cuenta había subido las escaleras corriendo, y se había topado al llegar arriba con la figura de un niño pequeño apoyado en el marco de una puerta al final del pasillo. Cabello rubio, ojos dorados…malditos rasgos que lo hicieron hervir por dentro. Al segundo siguiente, ya había tapado la boca del pequeño y lo llevaba afuera recargado sobre su hombro. Solo pensaba en cerrar sus manos sobre el cuello infantil, cortar su agitada respiración…

Pero cuando lo tendió sobre el césped con este objetivo, se sintió insatisfecho…Iba a morir de una manera tan dulce, iba a concederle ese privilegio a ese niño…a ese bastardo hijo de su padre. No, nunca. Tenia que sufrir…tenia que hacerle sentir su sufrimiento de años en carne propia. Rasgo el holgado pijama.

Deslizó sus largos dedos a la entrepierna del niño, buscando en un éxtasis enfermizo el penetrarlo...

Solo entonces los ojos infantiles despertaron del sopor, abriéndose grandes ante la curiosidad y el miedo.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo¿Quién eres? – preguntó la voz pequeña y adormecida.

Sitio repulsión mas que lastima al oírlo hablar. Penetró al niño lo mas violentamente que pudo, mordiendo el suave cuello húmedo de lagrimas dulces...

Estaba furioso, terriblemente...pero consigo mismo, no conseguía ser lo suficientemente cruel. No podía cortar en pedazos esa tierna piel.

Quería poseerlo, pero el solo pensamiento de recibir algún placer de el, lo hacia sentirse despreciable.

- ¡Te odio¡te odio! – grito el homúnculo cerrando las manos en el cuello del infante. Los ojos del niño estaban fuertemente cerrados, enmarcados por las lagrimas. El rostro colorado, el cuerpo temblando mojado con la transpiración y el rocío, su miembro pequeño levemente erecto seguía reaccionando ante el placer y el dolor...

Una sensación de horror y fatalidad lo asaltaron, huyó. Corrió febrilmente como en una pesadilla rogando porque el niño muriera, y porque las imágenes que de pronto se sucedían en su mente atormentándolo, no fueran reales...

Llegó a una tapera abandonada. Se escabulló dentro tembloroso, vomitando cada tanto un liquido espeso y rojo. Estaba débil, confuso...ya no recordaba porque había escapado sin concretar su venganza...

El niño bajaba las escaleras esta vez sin preocuparse por hacer ruido, sentía ruidos afuera, sabia que él estaba cerca. Su respiración se aceleraba, sentía un escozor entre las piernas...

Esa criatura que lo había asaltado esa noche le recordaba a algo, a su padre quizás.

No podía razonar el porque...en su mente simple solo se dibujaba el deseo de verlo, de que lo tocase nuevamente.

Quien estaba afuera no quería entrar, solo vigilaba. Esperaba el momento que vendría mucho tiempo después. Cuando lo penetrara totalmente, cuando pudiera quedar liberado y el niño también. Y cuando éste ya no recordara que en algún momento aquella criatura había sido su único placer...

Owari


End file.
